Perfect
by IWalkBlindlyIntoTheShadows
Summary: Every queen wants to believe their kit is perfect. No queen wants to admit there's something wrong with them. Ashbird wanted her daughter to stay perfect, but, in all honesty, no cat is born perfect.


_**So more from my forum, We Are The Night, is a one-shot about probably one of the most disliked parents next to Adderstrike [SilverstarOfTc's character].**_

_**The only real reason I've been posting one-shots is because I've hit a bad case of writer's block and I'm hoping that writing one-shots will help so I can go back to writing more commonly.**_

_**This one-shot is about my character, Ashbird.**_

_**Without anything more to say, here's Perfect.**_

* * *

A silvery-gray queen lay in her nest, a small black bundle curled up at her belly. A daughter. The queen purred. Her parents were wrong, she did have a healthy kit. In fact, her kit was perfect. As the kit let out a tiny yawn and nestled into the queen's belly, the she-cat realized she had yet to give her child a name. Purring softly, she thought of one. A good one.

"Nightkit," The queen purred. "My darling little, Nightkit."

_"You'll never amount to anything."_

_"If you want to hang around that half-Clan flea-bag, fine! I hope your kits end up like your brother and sisters!" _The queen flinched as her mother's harsh words rang in her ears. She had no doubt that Dovefang died blaming her for the fact her sisters and brother were stillborn and that it was her fault that Loudbird left her. Glancing down at her kit, she lightly rested her nose on her.

"You're perfect, my precious daughter. No one can ever say anything otherwise." She whispered to the sleeping kit. Purring slightly, she looked up, hoping to see Skunkfang, her mate and Nightkit's father. After a moment she went to look down again just to catch a glimpse of pitch black fur rushing into the nursery. The tom's yellow-green eyes were widened in worry.

"Are you alright?! Is our kits alright?! Ashbird-"

"She's fine," Ashbird purred, looking from her mate to their kit. "In fact, she's perfect."

Skunkfang purred and nuzzled the silver-gray queen. Together they enjoyed the moment.

* * *

Two moons later Nightkit was roughhousing with Dawnkit, the four-moon-old daughter of both a late mother and father, and Rosekit, the unfortunately named, one-moon-old, son of two traitors to abandoned their son and Clan the moment night after he was born. Ashbird was one of the queens to agree to help take care of the poor tom-kit, seeing as there was no kin of his around to take him in. However, she was well aware that most of the other cats were worried he'd abandon DuskClan like his parents did.

"Come on! That's no fair! You're, like, three times bigger than us!" Nightkit huffed, puffing out her tiny chest. Dawnkit giggled.

"Sorry," She called to the black she-kit. "I guess I forget that I'm older than you two sometimes."

_Those three have so much fun together. _Ashbird observed happily. As she closed her eyes, she listened to the kits.

"Well, once I'm bigger I'll be able to take you on in a play fight!" Nightkit purred.

"Yeah!" Rosekit called. Ashbird felt glad that the rose-cream tom would at least talk to those two rather than hiding in the back of the nursery like he normally did.

"Now, you two aren't being fair. Two toms against one she-cat?"

_Wait, tom?! _Ashbird opened her eyes and looked at the three. Surely Dawnkit didn't mean it when she said tom.

"Sh, don't let Ashbird hear you!" Nightkit squeaked, shuffling her paws. Dawnkit blinked in confusion, the cream-coloured tabby looking at the black kit.

"You mean you haven't told her yet?"

"Told me what?" Ashbird got to her paws and went over to the three kits. Rosekit avoided the silver-gray tabby while the other two, somewhat, held their ground. Dawnkit's gaze shifted to Nightkit and Nightkit's gaze never lifted off his paws. "Nightkit, what's wrong?"

"Well..." She finally looked up at Ashbird. "I... I'm not a she-cat."

"What are you talking about? Of course you are."

_Is there something wrong with Nightkit? Does she not feel well?_

"No," Nightkit shook her head. "I mean I don't _feel_ like a she-cat. I feel like I'm suppose to be a tom..."

"But, you're a she-cat."

"I know, but-" Ashbird turned her back and padded away from her kit before she could continue.

_She thinks she's a tom? What's this about? What happened to my daughter? Did the other kits do this to her? _Than a horrible thought crossed her mind. _I-is she saying this because she hates me? Is this her way of saying she rejects me as her mother? My darling daughter... My precious kit... D-does she really hate me?_

Ashbird's claws sunk into the soft ground.

_I won't let her reject me first. I'll reject her first! I... I won't let her hurt me like Dovefang and Loudbird did! There are other queens, so she can go to them! I don't need Nightkit! I don't need anyone!_

With that in mind, the queen approached the leader's den, hoping to talk to Petalstar. The brown and white tabby leader seemed confused when she spotted Ashbird waiting for her. Whether the leader wanted her to or not, Ashbird was going back to the patrol guard den. Nightkit made it obvious that she didn't need her anymore.

* * *

_**It was rather short and the ending wasn't the best, but it's not too bad.**_

_**Ashbird, Nightkit/paw, and Skunkfang belong to me.**_

_**Dawnkit/paw and Petalstar belong to Amberstorm233.**_

_**Rosekit/paw belongs to TheFanfictionMaster.**_


End file.
